


May I Join You, Master Dwarf?

by lennyangel



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Sexual Tension, a sexy bath, after the destruction of the ring, i just want them to be in love and happy okay, i talk about nether regions, no body asked for this, not explicit but super implied, romantic, romantic eroticism, they take a bath together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 03:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11592426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lennyangel/pseuds/lennyangel
Summary: After the destruction of the ring, the Dwarf and the Elf allow themselves to feel some things they have been ignoring.





	May I Join You, Master Dwarf?

 Gimli undressed by a languidly moving stream. The grass by the bank was soft, and the wind blew a peaceful rustle through the trees. He had come to bathe, and had been shown an area he would have privacy. While not excessively modest, he felt uncomfortable being naked in front of so many strangers, and Elves no less. The water was cool as he stepped into it. He began to rinse himself of dirt and sweat from the journey here. The Fellowship had been a bittersweet reunion. While it was wonderful to see his companions, except brave Boromir, agajn, and their task completed, the concern for Frodo’s life weighed heavy. But also, selfishly, another concern weighed on the heart of the Dwarf. While he felt a bond with every member, there was one to whom his heart called out to the most. It was Legolas, the Mirkwood Prince, the Elf, with whom he shared a partnership with. More than partnership, their was an affection, a love, that ran between. One deeper than either had been willing to acknowledge. And it was with great sadness that Gimli thought of their inevitable parting. As though the thought of him had summoned him, Legolas appeared from behind a tree. His hair was loose, and he carried a bundle of clean robes. Their eyes met.

 “May I join you, Master Dwarf?” he asked. Gimli thought he heard a nervousness in his voice. A nod was his only response but the Elf smiled. He lay down the clothes he was carrying; a taller, slimmer set and a shorter, broader one. The Elf began to undress, while Gimli watched with awe. While their journey had left all the companions scarred, it seemed like a crime to have the ordinarily flawless skin of the elves to be marred so. Yet, Legolas was still so beautiful. This was a fact any creature would acknowledge, but to Gimli the effect was stronger. Legolas turned, and came to kneel in front of Gimli. The Dwarf looked down into his companions eyes. They were nervous, almost afraid. But the warmth of affection still glowed beneath this fear. Slowly, Legolas reached for the jug Gimli had been using to wash himself with. Gently, almost reverently, he filled the jug and poured it over the Dwarf’s naked body. Horrified by this submissive behaviour, the Dwarf grabbed the Elf’s wrist with a soft shake of his head. But the rejection that showed itself on the Elf’s face sent a stab through his heart. Gimli moved his hand to caress Legolas’ face tenderly. The Elf smiled and relaxed his cheek into the touch. Gimli gazed at the beauty of the creature before him.

 They had travelled a long time together, and he had seen all his companions in states of undress before. But this was Legolas, the one his heart sang for. And he was here before him, bared innocently, yet purposefully, and leaning into his touch. Yearning flushed the Dwarf’s body. As Legolas’ eyes fluttered open to look at him with content, Gimli could not stop himself. He leaned forward and kissed the Elf. It was soft, full of longing and meaning. It was over all too quickly, and left a stirring in the Dwarf’s nether regions. Grey eyes looked into his, and they kissed again. Legolas moved up and into the kiss, their bodies pressed against each other. With a gasp he pulled back, looking down in intrigue. While he was aware of such things, the Elf had never seen another creature swollen with passion. He himself had rarely felt the carnal urges. But now he gazed at the sight of his companion’s desire. When Gimli reached his hands down to cover himself, Legolas stopped him. He pulled the Dwarf into another kiss, hands roaming through the thick hair of his head and beard. His soul soared as rough hands ran though his hair, cradling his head against lips he’d fantasized about for so long. The restrained passion of so long, their shared fear and relief, their grief and concern, took control of their bodies. They kissed and touched and explored. It was a long time until reason returned to either of them. Panting, they lay entwined in each other’s arms. The river flowed around them still, bringing coolness to their heated flesh. Eventually Gimli moved.

“I came here to wash and I intend to do that.” Legolas was not put off by his lover’s sudden mood change. By now, he was used to the gruff and straightforward manner of the Dwarves. He was also aware that perhaps the Dwarf would be embarrassed and wanted to carry on with more familiar ground. Legolas, however, was not ready to let go of their new found intimacy.

“Then let me help you, Master Dwarf.” This time Gimli did not stop Legolas as he reached for the jug. With great care, the Elf washed every part of his lover, smiling to himself. Gimli closed his eyes and allowed his hair to be scrubbed and rinsed. When the Elf was done, the Dwarf took the jug from him. He allowed himself to enjoy the feel of the Dwarf’s calloused hands against his skin. He lay down so that Gimli could more easily rinse his hair.

“Close your eyes.” came a gruff order from above him.

“Why?”

“Because you’ll get soap in your eyes. Now close them.” With a chuckle, the Elf complied, despite knowing that, even if the Dwarf spilled any, it would not hurt his eyes. But the care with which his hair was being washed meant there was no need for concern. Eventually they were clean, and they moved onto the shore to dress. They sat against a tree, Gimli sitting in front of Legolas whole the Elf braided his hair with beads, flowers and sweet smelling oils. Then he lay his head on the Elf’s lap while his beard was treated in the same way. They talked; of their concern for Frodo, of the future of Middle Earth, of their plans to travel. Gimli told an amusing tale of growing up in the mountain, and Legolas sang his favourite story of Illuvatar. They were happy.

 


End file.
